Tyrea's World
This story tells essentially the entire historical development of an entirely new civilization in an entirely created world by myself, Here starts the Story of Tyrea, a counter version of Earth geographically different and with its own cultural development and millenary history The story begins when the ancient civilizations of Tyrea, this alternative version of the planet. It occurs in 3500 B.O.E after the collapse of a gigantic world wide civilization, that breaks into several small kingdoms that eventually become 7 main kingdoms and several linked duchies, domains and princely states in the territory of the former Empire History Bloodied Millenia *'3500 B.O.E' - the first civilization collapses, several territories are depopulated or severely weakened by famine and havoc, civil war and diseases strike all over the planet decimating even more the weakened population. *'3450 B.O.E' - The "Great Death" or "the Punishing" Period finally draws to an end, the extreme weather patterns, diseases, wars and famine finally finish and a period of great estability begins, the vast majority of the Human population of Tyrea has been exterminated falling from a previous 500 million to nearly 45 million in the entire planet. The first seeds of the civilization begin in the Remnants of the "Capitol" or Altharn (as it was called in the Imperial Language) where the remaining population gathers and forms the little village of Altharnen a few kilometers north of the ruins of the city with a population of about three thousands farmers and miners from the lower castes of Altharn *''' 3425 B.O.E''' - The Althai Tribes begin to form in the valley of Viperflow's (Named after the numerous presence of viper like snakes of poisoinous nature) soon occupying the coastal areas of the Sharksbay (Due to the high presence of sharks in the entire area) into a region called the Stagsfork, creating a net of villages in what was to become the fork kingdom, Ruled by a tribal lord, taking the name of Ithor (creating the Thorian Dynasty that will rule the Forklands *'3400 B.O.E' - South of the Sharksbay, Althai tribesman from the Stagsfork roam and expand south into a region soon to be called Ehllrhos forests (and Eventually Ehl's forested penninsula) with it bringing the first hunters and gatherers to populate the region and inhabit what remains of the civilization that once inhabited the regions, large rock buildings several feet tall, although fairly frail (collapses of said rocks were rather common) as far as the the trout's way (the main river of Ehl's forest region) **Across from Ehl's region across the narrow inlet of sea that laid beyond the penninsula, in an island, rose a group of tribesmen, born from the previous settlers of the cities that once crawled upon the land, taking the name of Goldsword's tribes, this due to their leader Beros owning a sword that shines as bright as the gold does in dawn, rising from the hills from which the rivers sprouted in the south central regions of the island *'3375 B.O.E' - in the regions far from the Vipersflow where the Althai have settled another group of tribesmen raise and tame the wild horses of the region, gaining the title of Horsehold by the gatherers and survivors hiding out in the ruins of the ancient empire *'3360 B.O.E' - *'3350 B.O.E' - *'3310 B.O.E' - *'3305 B.O.E' - *'3300 B.O.E' - *'3295 B.O.E' - *'3290 B.O.E' - *'3276 B.O.E' - *2438 B.O.E Dawn of Men *2419 B.O.E *2018 B.O.E Spring of Men *2017 B.O.E *1653 B.O.E The Dark Night